ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fate of the Past
John Rolfe returned home and was frustrated with the King's request and Ratchiffe's persuasion. It turns out that the King has invited the gang and Pocahontas to the party. Kiva: Hmmm... Ratchet: What's wrong? Kiva: Well, Ratcliffe invited us to the hunt ball, right? Ratchet: So we heard. But, why would he? Reia: His madness of greed and revenge continues to overwhelm him. Kiva: Plus, he's going to expose Pocahontas to the king and queen! Clank: So, what you're saying that it's a trap.. Raine: Most likely. Blaze: You know, I kinda despise Ratcliffe a little, the way he treated Pocahontas and her people.. Makes me sick sometimes.. Kiva: What are we going to do? Ghost: At this point, this'll be a win-win problem.. Ratchet: What do you mean? Ghost: If we decided to attend, they'll throw us in jail later. Even if we try to convince the king, Ratcliffe keeps hovering him like a dog, using him as a bargaining chip. Talwyn: Is there..a way to seperate them? Ghost: That's the hard part. Kiva: No kidding! Genis: Wait a second.. What about the boats at the harbor? Clank: What about them, Genis? Genis: I think I had an idea. We'll split up into three groups instead of two. Kiva: Alright. Silver Fang: Genis' right. One group to attend to the party and blend in. Raine: The second group will prepare a rescue mission, just in case things get ugly fast. Genis: And the last group will sabotage most of the ships at the harbor. Me, Raine and Silver Fang will be leaders for those groups. Come talk to me when you're ready, captain. - Ratchet nodded and head out to the belcony to think over Genis' plan. Kiva, Blaze, Silver and Yasha followed him and discuss it over. Kiva: Boy, this is going to be crazy! Ratchet: This can't work.. Silver: What? What are you talking about? Ratchet: We're completely outnumbered and jail is right in front of our doorstep. How do we expect to stop Ratcliffe like this?? Kiva: Hmmm.. Well, Ratchiffe's hiring two jokers wearing a black and white outfit and their going to use a bear to expose Pocahontas at the hunt ball. Maybe someone should knock the two out cold and free the bear before Ratchiffe's would have the chance. Clank: It's not that simple. Yasha: 'Any involvement that rejects the king's wishies commits treason to His Majesty, the king and will be sentensed to death'. Kiva: Well to me, I don't wanna go to jail! Ratchet: Exactly. None of us want to go there. What I'm concerned the most was Reia.. She seems to be a bit intense lately.. Kiva: Why's that? Ratchet: Well, she wants to show something to Sonja. Something about 'keeping her promise'.. Kiva: Oh.. - Reia suddenly showed up. Reia: It's true. Kiva: Really? Reia: During my days as a Time Squad member, I have a journal to write down the deeds I've done long ago. Kiva: Wow.. Silver: Wait a minute.. Then, those books we saw back there are--? Reia: Yes. Their fake. The bookstore owner quickly reason to this and the buyers, who purchased them, get their money back. In exchange, the books are recycled and my false tales within them are forgotten. I also discover that this is another part of Ratchiffe's scheme. Framed for those fake tales of the past.. Yasha: As long as he stays close to the king, we are in constant danger. Ratchet: I know that, master. Blaze: If these books are fake, then where's the journal now, Reia? Reia: Don't worry about it. I gave it to Sonja because she has lots of questions to ask me, regarding about my past. I also wrote a note, that someday she might understand my pain.. - Kiva has gotten questionable about Reia's painful past and the note she has written for Sonja. Kiva: What did the note you wrote for Sonja say and your painful past? Reia: 'Thinking of you, wherever you go. We all know where you came from. And yet, there are more mysterious ways to know one another. I always believed that. Aside from the family I now have, I will share this secret with you - My journal. Within this book lies the full truth about my past and you might understand someday why I can still protect you and the world. It brings back painful memories, but you might understand this feeling too. It is yours to keep.' Kiva: Gosh.. Silver: Wow.. Ratchet: Hard to imagine to give Sonja your journal - your past memories.. Reia: Yeah.. The past is behind me. I have a new journal now, so I can write some amazing things I can share with my family and friends. Kiva: That's really great! Reia: The future is up to us now. I believe that we can make the universe a better place for everyone we met. Let's save this world together! Kiva: Alright! Ratchet: What do you think about Genis' plan? Reia: Honestly, these are just stages. If we tried to get through those plans at once, all of us will get the gas chamber. Genis: Woah.. Where did hear that one from? Reia: My brother. He has a detective side. Anyhow, the best we could do is to attend to the ball, while Silver and Talwyn sabotage the boats. We'll catch up with you, tomorrow night. Ghost: Understood. Kiva: Totally. - The gang are preparing themselves for the ball, while Kiva has gotten more curious about Reia's painful past, although she might not want to bring them up. Thought she can ease the pain she has dealt with, Kiva, X-23, Zack and Reia followed Ratchet and Sasha, who are just got dressed for the ball. Kiva: Wow! You two look nice. Ratchet: Thanks. Sasha: Belle helped me with the dress design. So, I hope this isn't too much for you.. Kiva: No, you're good. Sasha: Thank you, Kiva. We'll go to the ball. To make things easier, I have an advanced earpiece on me. Just be ready for anything. Kiva: Okay. Be careful. Sasha: You too. - The gang are preparing for Genis' plan as the next scene starts. Category:Scenes